dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Cupcakes
Heather want to make some cupcakes for her friends and other figures, but sadly, Heather didn't have that much thing to bake it. So, she ask Red to come over. WARNING This fanfiction is bloody, swearing, body part, sharp objects, and other. 15 or 13 up is should read this if they don't throw up. Also like Pinkie Pie Cupcakes. Look at the video first or fanfiction, then read this kind. You also might need to stop eating cause of your stomach. Thank you. Story Heather was in her house, baking cupcakes. Heather saw that she was running out of ingredients. Heather: Aww, I need more ingredients...oh well. Heather writes a letter to Red to come over tomorrow. Red got the note that said... Dear Red, I want you to come over my house tomorrow, this is only you and me, no one can can with you. There is a surprise. Come in at 8: 24. Thank you. Your friend, Heather Catkitty Red didn't want to come because he was having fun throw paint ball at people and hiding from them. But, since he have nothing better to do, he might as well go to Heather house. Red knock on the door and come in. Heather is seen to he bouncing with her tail, but also with excite. Heather: Oh yay. You're here. But you were a little late. Red: Yea sorry about that, Heather. I was doing some prank around town and other like that. Heather: That ok, Red. Red: So, what are we doing? Prank people, phone prank, I already have some that I wanted to try on some figures. Heather: BAKING CUPCAKES! Red was confused when she said cupcake. Red didn't say anything, yet. But begin to speak. Red: Uh, cupcake? Heather, I don't know how to bake great. Heather: Don't worry. Besides, I will kind of do the most work and teach you at the same time. Heather hold up a cupcake in front of Red face. Red: Uh, I thought I was helping you making cupcakes, Heather. Heather: You are. Red: So, this is like a taste test, right? Heather: Yeah. Here, it's all your to eat and then we will begin. Red eat the cupcake while Heather was smiling at him. Red put on a confuse face, then he was done eating the cupcake. Red: Ok, now what?...Uh, Heather. I have a...headache...and ...dizzy. Heather: Now, sleep. Red: ...What? Then everything turn black...Red begin to open his eyes a little, then more a bit, and fully open his eyes. Red look around the place, he saw bones hanging on the wall and use as table and chair. He saw blood on the wall, bones, floor, chair, and other, but the blood was dry. Skin on the wall, table, and chair. The light was dark and red. Then, there was a sentence that said 'Life is a Torture, but fun to watch.' Red was about to get out, but he was tie to a layout table that hold his hands and feet. Heather: Finally, you're awake. I was waiting forever. Red: Heather, what's going on? Why am I tie to this? What is this place? And what are you wearing? Heather is seen to wear a dry skin clothing. Heather is also have a hat that was made in skin, blood, and hair. Heather: Oh this? It is nothing. It's made in blood, skin, and hair. Red: Oh sick. (Throw up) Heather: Oh well, since you are awake, let's get started. Red: This doesn't make any sense, I thought we were going to make cupcakes! Heather: We are. You see, while I was making cupcakes, I ran out of ingredients, so I need you. Red: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO TO THE STORE THEN?! Heather: I'm save my money up and Mari is in the deep woods. To Mari... Mari: ...Released...It. Mari turn to Bloody Mari. Bloody Mari: ............ To Heather and Red... Heather begin out a table with a blanket on the top. Red: Heather, what are you doing? Heather take the sheet off the table and show sharp objects that Heather is going to use. Heather: These are the object that I'm going to use. Red: HEATHER YOU MOTHERFUCKA, GET ME OUT OF HERE! Heather: But if you leave, I will be sad. Heather hold one of the knife and then look at Red. Red was a little scared, but answer. Red: Ha, Ha. Very funny, Heather. Nice prank on me, I deserve it. Now, let me go. Heather: Aww sorry Red. But I didn't plan a prank on you. Red: HEATHER I'M SORRY THAT I DID ANYTHING TO YOU! I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! I PROMISE! I SWEAR! Heather: Sorry Red, I plan this and no one is going always from this. Heather come closer to Red. Red: WAIT, HOW ABOUT A DEAL?! CAN THAT HELP?! Heather: A no is a no. Heather stabbed Red in the stomach and made an I. A pond of blood was on the floor. Heather move Red skin away from his stomach. Red: STOP IT...YOU'RE ...FUCKING...KILLING...ME! Heather: I need theses parts. Heather started to take all the parts from inside of Red. These was blood on Red and Heather. Heather begin to tear the parts of the body. Heather put back the knife. Heather take out a saw. Red: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED A FUCKIN SAW?! Heather begin to saw Red bones. Red: ......I'm...about to...........die. Heather: Oh well, at least you get to go up heaven. Tell your dead friend that I said hi. Red: ......................fuck..........................you................Heather........(Die) Heather was sad that she killed Red. Heather use the parts that was from the inside of him. When the cupcakes are done, Heather saw that the cupcakes are red and have a little blood. Heather use Red blood as red frosting. Heather went around town, giving out cupcakes. Pink look at Heather and ask a question. Pink: Heather, why are you cover in....blood? Blue and Pink saw Heather in blood. Heather: I was attacked by a demon and a bear. Blue: ...Ok then... Heather with back to her house. Heather was in the living room, watching the news. Then Red appear. Red: (Ghost) Whoa, I'm a ghost! Heather: Is there anything you can do? Red: Let's Check. Red is show to sleep on a cloud. Nothing wrong. Red: Nope, nothing. Heather: Oh, oh then. Red: Yeah, is there any badass ghost figures that are dead? Heather: Well, I know you are a badass, but there must some badass ghost. So, sure. Red: Cool, the badass ghost figures. The End Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode